Slipped Away
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Shelby lost the most important thing in her life. They met 6 months ago only to be apart again. How can she handle losing her baby? Read to find out! Please don't forget to Review!


**Hey guys! So here I am once again…this is my third story since I started this sem break. Damn, I love this break, it gives me more time to write which only means that I get to practice my writing skills more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Happy? **

**I wanted to make A sad Shelby Rachel fic this time. Hopefully my mind won't change when I get into the middle of writing just like what happened on my previous story. Haha…but I still hope you will like this! Don't forget to review…they always make my day!**

**Shelby's POV:**

It's been 2 months since my only child passed away. The only thing that keeps me going living the life I have is Rachel my one and only daughter. I miss her, I miss her so bad. We just met 6 months ago and we were having the best times of our lives spending every single second we can with each other but everything changes 2 months ago.

_Flashback 2 months ago_

We were having a nice and quiet dinner at Breadstix talking about anything that we should know about each other. We just met formally 4 months ago and it feels like we know each other on the long run. She always have a surprise fact under her sleeve, one thing that I really admire about her. She never ceased to believe in herself even though people are trying to put her down. That's my child. Genetics can be frustrating sometimes, she's stubborn like me and when she wants something, she needs to have it as soon as possible.

We finished our dinner and it was time for me to drop her back to her dads. During the ride, we were singing to my cd collection which is also her favorite.

"Hey mom…" she said.

"Yes baby?" I looked at her and smiled while the stop light was still red.

"nothing, I just love you" Rachel smiled at me. That was the first time she told me she loves me.

"I love you too baby girl." The light turned green and when I stepped on the gas, a blinding light came my way.

"Mom, look out!" Rachel screamed, and that was the last thing I heard before everything blacked out. I woke up in the hospital a week after the accident.

"Where am I? Where's my daughter?"

"Shelby…You're in the hospital" Leroy was standing on the doorway of my room watching me. We had come to terms about Rachel and we decided to be good friends for the sake of our daughter.

"What happened Leroy? Where's Rachel?" By the look on his face, I knew something bad happened I just try to think positively but my heart tells me differently.

"You had an accident. A drunken truck driver hit your car when you were going home last week. The truck hit the passenger's seat." Tears are forming in his eyes as he was telling me what happened.

"Oh My Gosh…How long was I out? And where's Rachel?" I started to panic knowing that my daughter was sitting on the passenger seat.

"You were out for about a week." Leroy looked at me trying to hide his tears.

"Leroy, answer me. WHERE IS RACHEL?" I started screaming.

"Shhhh… Shelby, Rachel didn't make it. She was pronounced dead on arrival." Leroy finally broke down in front of me. I can't help but cry and try to pull all the wires that are connected to my body.

"Where is she? I need to see her? Where's my daughter?...This is all my fault! If I hadn't took her to breadstix and settled in my house instead, she would still be here! Where is my baby?" Yelling at Leroy pulling all the wires. Nurses came in and try to inject some medicine to calm me down.

"it's not your fault Shelby. It was the driver's fault. Don't blame yourself for the things that happened." Leroy answered me. He was hurting too just like me, Hiram was outside listening.

A week after I woke up, I was allowed to attend the funeral. All of the new directions members were present as well as my Vocal Adrenaline members were there to comfort me. Although it's nice to see the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline to be at peace with one another, this isn't what I want when that happens. That should be after Nationals, being sport with one another but not in a funeral.

I was sitting in the front row staring at the casket where the body of my daughter lies. I cannot believe that she's gone FOREVER. I was drowned in my thoughts that I will never hear my daughter sing again when the pastor asked me to say a few words about my daughter.

"Hey, I….I don't know how to start…But I will try my very best… Rachel and I just met formally 4 months ago as you all know. I didn't think that we would only know each other for such a short time. When Rachel was born I thought I could live without her in my life, but when she looked at me, a few minutes after she was born and cut away from me I knew that I will be forever loving the child. I never thought that I can love someone as l love my daughter. It hurts knowing that she won't be here anymore with us. But I need to stay strong for her, the night of the accident the second to the last thing she told me was that she loves me. That was very spontaneous and that was the very first time she told me those words. I never thought it would also be the last time I will hear it. Until now, I still can't believe that my baby lies here in front of us ready to laid down to rest. I know that she's in a better place now and I hope that she can hear us telling her how much we all love her. Rachel, baby girl, Mommy loves you and please wait for me. I will see you soon, not very soon but soon. I miss you!" the moment I stopped talking was the moment the tears started to fall down on my cheeks like rain.

_End of Flashback_

The day she died I knew things are different. She was the only thing that keeps everyone together, me and Will have always had an argument about our respective glee clubs but when Rachel over hears us, she would always make us stop. New Directions started to fall apart knowing that the Star of the club is gone. The kids wouldn't sing anymore and as much as possible they try not to go to the choir room. It affects them so much that they decided to stop the club and move on. Choir room reminds them too much of Rachel. Whenever I see some of them at the mall, they would just nod at me and smile unlike when Rachel was alive they would tease me and we will all together. It's just not the same without Rachel here. She was the invisible tether that ties all the people around her together.

I wish that I could see her again, I wanna hug her tight and tell her how much I love her. I never got the chance to kiss her goodbye that night. I wish I had one more chance to tell her what she means to me and tell her how much it hurts me when I gave her up. I wanna hear her voice again, I wanna hear her telling me she loves me. Although I know it's impossible for now but I know I will see her again someday when my time has come to be with her.

Every morning I'm hoping that she will come back and tell me it was all a joke, it might be a bad joke but at least it's still a joke. Why do I have to wake up when the reason I 'm only waking up was gone forever? But then I realized, there are kids like Rachel and needs my help to achieve their dreams, dreams like what my Rachel had. I am going to be strong and help these kids, they may not replace Rachel in my heart but at least I can help them reach their full potential like what my daughter used to be.

As I was about to go to sleep, I swear I heard a very familiar voice. The voice I missed so much in the past 2 months.

"I love you Mommy, be strong"

After a few minutes of tearing up, I finally fell into a deep sleep knowing that my Rachel wants me to wake up Strong the following morning.

**I hope you guys like it…Sorry if it wasn't that really crying for my weakness was drama so I am very sorry about that…any way, please Review so that I can know what part should I enhance still. Please do review or I'll ask Rachel to come and get you…haha! Kidding! REVIEWS are well appreciated!**

**Love, Gayle**


End file.
